


Seven Minutes

by iulli



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged Up, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, hxh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulli/pseuds/iulli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua are forced into a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. This can only end well. Aged up GonxKillua / Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble in which I take it upon myself to turn Alluka into a troublemaker. Please don't ask me how this happened, but I'd like to think that she has some mischief up her sleeve. She's a Zoldyck, after all. The idea for this is thanks to a friend of mine who pointed out that Gon and Killua playing Seven Minutes in Heaven would be a fabulous idea.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> x

It was a mistake sending Alluka to boarding school. No one realized this until it was far too late.

“Do it, do it, do it, do it…” Several preteen’s chanted as Gon and Killua were both pushed towards an open closet.

“Oi, stop it!” Killua rolled his shoulders in an attempt to free himself from Alluka and two of her friend’s grasps.

Gon fought with equal diligence as two boys and a girl pushed him along, “Wh-what’s going on?”

“We already told you, you have to play a party game!”

“Then can’t we just play something normal? Like a board game? Or…?”

“This is more fun!” Alluka giggled as she shoved her brother into the closet with Gon close behind.

Before the two Pro Hunters could make any further complaints, they were shut and locked into the tight space.

“Seven minutes and counting!” Someone yelled.

A low groan escaped from Killua’s throat.

To reiterate, it was a mistake sending Alluka to boarding school.

 

 ~~~

 

 Post Illumi’s defeat, Killua and Alluka Zoldyck both found themselves in a mess of freedom. Although reluctant, their family had decided to give them the independence they’d sought after, which was overwhelming to say the least. Who knew the infamous Zoldyck family could be so effortlessly swayed after the take down of their firstborn child? The monumental turn of events led to the question of how Killua and Alluka planned on exercising their newfound sovereignty.

While on the run for two years, Alluka watched the world flash before her eyes without the liberation to explore and learn. When she was finally able, she began to focus on herself and her personal goals. The first thing she delved into was training to co-exist with Nanika and use her specialist nen abilities in positive ways. Most of her training was made possible by Kite, who ended up bonding with the young Zoldyck after Gon and Killua reunited, forming the team that ultimately challenged and overpowered Illumi.

Once her nen abilities were under control, Alluka inevitably asked Killua if she could have some extra independence. She yearned for friendship and a life outside of nen, battle fields, and watchful guardian eyes. After some deliberation, her doting brother agreed, on the condition that she at least stay in a semi-protected environment. This led to the logical solution of enrolling her in school and before Killua knew it, he was dropping his younger sister off for her first semester at Yorknew City Boarding School for Girls and Boys.

The brochures made the establishment seem elite and distinguished, but upon receiving tell-all letters from Alluka during her first few weeks there, it was nothing more than a glorified middle school with pressed uniforms and strict curfews. This didn't stop the young Zoldyck from running amuck with her new friends and causing the committee to call Killua for “parent-teacher" meetings every so often. The first time it happened, he found it endearing that Alluka was bending the rules to have fun with her friends. She was having a good time, which was all he really cared about. But by the third time, Killua was beginning to wonder how he was going to get Alluka’s misbehavior under control without seeming too stern.

 “Chaperone a party for my friends and I, then.” Alluka crossed her arms when Killua arrived at her dorm room with Gon in tow.

“How is being a chaperone for a party going to get you to mind the school rules better?”

“The board won’t let any students have get-togethers unless there are chaperones present. None of my friend’s parents live close enough to volunteer... If you agree to do it, then I promise to behave for the rest of the school year.”

Killua stared before rebutting, “You do realize that the board probably wants a chaperone that’s over the age of 18, right?”

“But you’re a Hunter! They’ll agree to let you chaperone a small group of us. Please?”

“Is this seriously the only way to get you to stop goofing off?” If Alluka’s puppy dog eyes could grow any larger, they’d have popped out of her head. Killua was defeated within seconds, “Fine. When is this party of yours? Gon and I have business to attend to in South County later this week.”

“That won’t be a problem. The party is tonight!”

“Eh?!”

Gon, who had been mindlessly listening to the sibling’s conversation from the sidelines, chimed in, “Killua, we never had the chance to go to any parties when we were younger. It’ll be fun!”

The ex-assassin gave his comrade a side glance, “Since when did I say you could come?”

“Since I invited him!” Alluka beamed.

“When the hell was that?”

“Just now. Gon, you’re invited to my party. Please keep my brother company?”

“I accept your invitation and I’ll do my best!”

Killua slumped over, “Great…”

 

 ~~~ 

 

What Killua and Gon both didn't realize was that 13 year olds under the watchful eye of 16 year old chaperones was a recipe for disaster. The originally “small” get-together developed into a school-wide event in multiple dorms. Both Hunters decided to get involved with the party by socializing with the students rather than trying to come off as merciless babysitters. Surely seeing eye to eye with them would give the older teens the upper hand.

Oh, how wrong they were.

“Let us out!” Killua barked from within the closet, feeling far too aware of his heart rate.

“Every time you ask to be let out, we’re restarting the clock.” Alluka instructed from beyond the door.

“This is the dumbest game you could have chosen! All we do is sit in a dark closet for seven minutes?”

“Sit? _No_ , no. You’re supposed to do lewd things with each other for seven minutes! Like make out and stuff.”

“—WHAT?” Killua backed away from the closet door, accidentally bumping into Gon in the process.

Gon caught Killua’s arm before the ex-assassin ripped it away, “Did you know about any of this?”

“I had no idea.” The tan boy shrugged, although he was sure Killua couldn't see the gesture through the dark.

They both fell silent.

“You guys are being awfully quiet in there! Is it getting hot and heavy?” They overheard some kid snicker.

Killua grumbled, “This is so humiliating.”

“...What should we do?”

“We’re not _doing_ anything, stupid.”

“I-I know that, I was just asking what should we do to pass the time? _Other_ than the obvious.”

“I don’t know…” This was a situation neither of them had been in.

Between their unison sighs, Alluka banged on the door, “You better be playing by the _rules_ in there!”

“She used to be so sweet and innocent. Now she’s better at paybacks than I am.” Killua mused.

Gon chuckled, “She reminds me of you when she acts stubborn.”

“Shut up.”

A minute passed. They could hear jubilant laughing from beyond the door and something like a plant vase breaking.

Finally, Gon spoke, “Hey…”

“What?”

The raven haired boy pressed his thumbs together, “Can I ask you something?” Killua’s lack of response gave Gon the go-ahead. “Would you ever…want to kiss anyone in a closet like this?”

“Where’d that come from?” The question was unexpected.

“I've never really thought about something like that before, so I’m curious.”

Killua shuffled from one foot to the other. Not being able to see Gon clearly gave him the courage to answer him honestly, “Maybe. If it was with the right person.”

Gon swallowed back the wad of nerves building within him, “The right person?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you have any idea who that might be?”

What exactly was Gon getting at? Killua felt like his skin was getting clammy. After a moment passed with no response, Gon inched closer, “Who is it?”

“—No one! I mean—…I don’t know, maybe there's someone? But-”

“Really? Tell me!”

Killua was sure that his face was radiating heat now. Why was Gon being so persistent?

“Five more minutes!” Someone announced outside.

In hindsight, Killua was positive that the only person he could think of was Gon. But why? Was that weird? Sure, they had been close companions for years. But their closeness had its boundaries and this was where Killua drew the line. Doing _lewd_ things with each other? Surely not. Gon was just his friend.

It was then that he felt Gon’s hand brush against his.

(Alright, maybe he wasn't just his friend. He was his _best_ friend.)

For some reason, Killua’s fingers curved and pressed into Gon’s skin.

(No, wait. He wasn't just his best friend. He was his partner in life…In everything.)

Before Killua could pull away, Gon’s hand tightened and tugged him closer.

(It was all a front, wasn't it? Gon wasn't just his partner in everything—he _was_ his everything.)

“What are you doing…?” Killua whispered, afraid someone might hear.

“Tell me who it is? Please?”

Killua exhaled a shaky breath, “This is just a game, right?”

“…Huh?” Gon blinked, caught off guard by his friend’s question.

The Zoldyck teenager lingered before repeating, “ _This is just a game, right_?”

As the emphasis of his words sunk in, Gon calmly replied, “Yeah, we’re playing a game right now.”

“Okay...then can we _pretend_...for just a little while that the right person is you?”

Gradually, Gon’s other arm pulled Killua’s chest together with his, making it harder to breathe.

“Me?”

“…Y-yeah.”

Gon felt the corners of his mouth tug upward into a relieved smile.

Killua quickly brought him out of his blissful stupor, “Do you even know how to play Seven Minutes in Heaven?”

“Eh? I don’t, but—You don't either, right?” Gon fumbled for a second, giving Killua a small confidence boost.

“You’re holding onto me like this, but isn't there more to it?” He teased.

Gon’s own face was flushed now, “This—This feels like the right way to start. But maybe it’s not? Do you want me to let you go?”

Killua was about to give up on this bizarre situation and shove Gon to the floor when he noticed the way their bodies felt pressed together so firmly. It wasn’t a bad feeling. In fact, Killua dared to think that it felt good.

“Sorry, let’s just—…Time out? I don’t know what I’m doing…” Gon loosened his grip.

“Wait.” Killua nearly whined as he reaffirmed Gon’s arm around him.

“What?”

“Just…hold still for a sec. Don’t let me go.”

Gon could feel Killua’s voice vibrate through him.

“Four minutes!” Alluka called. Her muffled broadcast didn't stir them.

“What now?” Gon spoke softly in a way that warmed Killua in places he was seldom aware of. “Killua?”

“Keep your hands on me.” The words came out involuntarily.

“I don’t really want to take them off.” Gon admitted.

Their breathing condensed as the space between them slowly vanished, “…Okay.”

The first touch of their lips was clumsy and earnest.

Immediately, the thought raced through their minds, “What the hell are we doing?” But oddly enough, neither of them cared to dignify that question with an answer.

“Sorry.” Gon huffed out.

“It’s okay.” Killua moved forward again to seal them together, this time with more composure.

As the sensation of moisture hit Gon’s lips with their second kiss, he decided that Killua had an intoxicatingly soft mouth. He gaped his jaw to encourage further contact.

Exhaling through his nose, Killua pushed into Gon, feeling their teeth awkwardly knock together as he twisted upward. Gon picked his hand up to cup the side of his friend’s pale face; keeping him close.

With a tilt of his chin, Killua’s tongue took a chance and dove past Gon’s parted lips, causing a quick jolt from the other. Maybe that was too much? But before Killua had time to regret his decision, Gon’s tongue joined his in the open air before being enveloped again.

Killua hissed out when Gon hastily pinned him to one of the walls of the closet, feeling something in him scream and burn with sensations he didn’t know he could feel. He loved this. He needed this. He wanted more, more, _more_.

The raven haired Hunter barely had time to catch his breath before Killua was slamming their wet mouths together again; reaching around and clawing at the back of his shirt.

“One minute!” Echoed through their ears.

No. This can’t end. If this was just a game, then things would go back to normal once someone opened that closet door. So until then, wasn’t this the only time they had?

“Don’t stop.” Killua got out as he felt Gon’s hands wander around his waist.

Their tongues met again and again, once more, and a fourth time before Gon gasped, “I won’t.”

“This is. crazy.”

“No. It’s—This is—…This is— _Ah_ …” Gon couldn’t manage a proper sentence before Killua’s thumb had slid through a loop in his jeans, yanking their hips together.

“ _Gon_.” Killua whirred as he memorized the feeling of their bulged pants forced against each other.

Somewhere in their hazed minds, they could hear a sung countdown.

“ _No._ ” Their hands were dangerously close to delving into the other’s pants.

Gon made a low sound, grazing Killua’s inseam. “Is this…Is this still a game?”

Killua felt his heart pound, his skin throb red, and his stomach flip. A game? What kind of a question was that? Of course this wasn’t a—

“THREE, TWO,…ONE!”

As the closet door swung open, both Gon and Killua yelped in unison, jumping away from each other, but not before flailing their arms through the air, causing Killua to sock Gon in the eye.

“Ow!!” Gon cried out as Killua sank to the floor, “What was that for?”

“What was what for? I didn't do anything, you ran right into my fist, you idiot!”

Alluka, among several other Yorknew City Boarding School students gawked at the two Hunters.

“You did it on purpose!” Gon snarled, wiping some sweat from his brow before storming away.

The ex-assassin pulled himself off the floor and began stomping after him, “Oh yeah, because I had _so_ many reasons to punch you.” 

“It’s going to be black and blue tomorrow!”

“Since when have you ever cared about that?”

“Since now!”

“You’re so stupid!”

…

As the two chaperones left the party, one of Alluka’s friends cleared her throat, “So…does this mean that we’re unsupervised now?”

The young Zoldyck smirked, “I told you that game would distract them. Now let’s have some real fun before I have to start following the rules on Monday.”

 In the guesthouse across campus, Gon and Killua spent the rest of their evenings taking cold showers and questioning the entire dynamic of their friendship.

Life’s just one game after another, isn't it?


End file.
